How to Be A Super Villain
by M14Mouse
Summary: Castiel learns how to be a villain from power rangers…that pretty much it.


How to Be A Super Villain (According to Power Rangers)

BY: M14Mouse

Summary: Castiel learns how to be a villain from power rangers…that pretty much it.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Crowley knew that the Winchesters were a bad influence.

He didn't know by how much!

The stupid angel got a strange addiction to television. Watching at all hours of the night. He even caught the bloody idiot watching porn. He didn't want walk into that ever again.

He thought once that he told the angel to stop watching porn that would be the end of it.

He should have known better.

One day, he popped in and the damn idiot was watching power rangers.

POWER RANGERS!

The bloody idiot had to correct him and said that it was Japanese equal…Super Sentai. He told the idiot that there isn't a bloody difference.

The stupid angel just stared at him like he was loads of crazy.

Hell, he wasn't crazy!

Thenthe angel had to tell him the differences between the two.

Who…Who freaking cares?

He had other things do with his time than to worry about. Oh, like the fact that they have to crack open Purgatory! That fact seemed to escape the angel when he was watching the idiotic show.

But the worse part was that the bloody show was giving him ideas.

First off…it was the minions.

Minions are an expandable lot.

He got millions of them. He couldn't tell one from the other. They make enough noise to get his attention. Weak enough to bend to his will. Sometimes, he had to kill a few in order to get the others to obey. That sort of thing.

No, the bloody idiot had to think of something stupid.

Like put a Z on them. Who puts Z on minions anyway?

If that doesn't scream come and get me, he doesn't know what did. Of course, he had some stupid reason. He said that it prove that the minions were loyal.

No, it proved that the person in change was stupid.

And he thought that was the worst part.

He really should have known better.

No, the worst part was the giant monsters.

Yes…it would cause a great deal of destruction and mayhem. More souls to add to the folly and he was all for that.

But if that scream that you are doing evil things, he didn't know what did. It took him forever to talk the idiot out of that idea.

He didn't want to get into the spandex or the costumes.

That thought alone made him twitch. The bloody angel better not make him wear that either or he send him back to heaven quicker than he can said Barry Manilow.

And teenagers…he rather stabbed himself in the eyes than to deal with them.

Then there is this weird obsession with rock quarries and warehouses. He did learn a thing or two from that show.

He always wanted to meet in those dirty and smelly things. He would rather meet in nice place where the steak was rare and the wine was plentiful.

But no, he had to meet in a place where he always got a rock in damn shoe. Of course, the damn angel had to be all logical about it.

He said that no one would think of looking for them in a rock quarry.

Bugger had a point there.

The same went with warehouses.

Great places to hold your operations. There were a million of them. People were rarely around expected….maybe some homeless bugger. Get a few minions to process the right people and you hook up with power and water. You were set. Although, the damn Winchesters have a bad habit of showing up and messing things up. The damn bloody angel said that he predicted that would happen. Well, he could have told him.

He didn't know if the bloody angel learned this from the power rangers or the Winchesters. Perhaps, he maybe even learned it from him.

Betrayal.

Oh, now it was time for the angel to pick up some of his habits.

His timing was terrible.

As he flee from the bloody remains of Raphael, one thought was running through his head.

He hated that show.

End.

A/N: Not much I can say about this fic. My other fandom is a bad influence? And Cas's speech at the end of the finale is totally something a power ranger villain would say. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
